Build talk:W/N Raptor Farmer
Wooow a dupe of basically 10 of the exact same builds with MoP...this is a variant of others. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 00:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Then add it to the variants...don't make a new build...duh! 00:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Next HB raptors? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/any_Hundred_Raptors | Pathetic -.- - 10:14, 18 April 2009 :::This one wins imo cuz it can kill the boss. Life 10:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Meybe, haven't tried it but the only difference I can see is MoP instead of Sprint. Some people can't think, they're making new pages with the same builds where the only difference is 1-2 skills. Just talk bout that on the previous HB rapotor farming build and add it to variants. Don't make new pages >> - 11:35, 18 April 2009 ::::Wouldn't the 33% speed boosts make the raptors break aggro? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 10:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::I did not see the build above ^^ adding this as variants might be better than a new page I guess. No 33% speed boost does not cause aggro break in HM, 33% is also used in ele builds with armor of mist, and yes this build is superior because it kills the boss as well as being faster. Impulsion ::::I'd lose the hero tbh. Life 08:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, you just flag him off compass. Toraen 01:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I doubt this farms quicker than keg farming for festival goods tbh, keg farming is pew pew FrostytheAdmin 01:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Very good build, but high-risk and I only succeed in maybe 1/4 of my runs. Usually the problem is killing Rekoff, who often manages to survive with a small amount of health (and oddly, sometimes she hardly takes any damage at all, even when adjacent to all the raptors). The speed of the kills generally makes up for the failed runs though, so all in all, it's pretty good. I'd label this the "Credit Crunch Banker Build" though, since it's high-risk, high-reward (but at least you don't stand to lose all your money!) Andran Steel 18:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Team? Should this be in team builds? Toraen 01:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :i'd say let it slide, think of the hero as 4 extra skill slots--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) IMO, vocal was sogolon on the hero instead of sprint. You dont need Enduring harmony to last to long and perma fall back/incoming can replace sprint. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The Hero... Is it really necessary? Other farmers don't need speed boosts to get there IMMEDIATELY, so why does this one?-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 22:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :It needs the IMS for aggroing. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Taking Mark of Pain requires dropping an important skill on the regular bar, so this takes the IMS on the hero so you have room. There's no downside to taking the hero, so why not have 8 extra skill slots available? Toraen talk 22:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sigh, I'm trying to test this out on the patrolling group outside, trying to get it right before I go test it full-on in the cave. Can someone help me in-game?-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 23:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow man it isn't for the group outside....just wait til they leave then enter the cave. Nestlings are much easier to kill. 23:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats not really true for most builds, but anyways, you need almnost all the aggro possible for this to work right, otherwise, u do like 2 damage. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 23:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, I used the group outside as "Training" but it never worked. Tried once in cave and died FASTER, even.-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 14:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then you are not using the build correctly. My guildmate runs this successfully all the time. Also, this wouldn't ever work on the patrolling group outside (too small a group), and isn't meant to. Toraen talk 15:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I can get this to work, so u must be doing something wrong. Maybe you have too low health or youre trying to cast mark of pain after aggro. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I added a video so you can see how to do it. Impulsion Rune effieciency Switching to Major Sword w/ headgear and major strength, saves 5 health (amazing, I know)--Xutar 20:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) hero could you pls explain why it has no downside? doesnt it affect the drop rate etc.?Illoyon 15:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :No. Loot scaling means a hero has very little to no effect. Even given that, most people flag them out of radar range. ··· Danny Does 16:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :You flag the hero out of radar range so it doesn't have an effect on drops. Gold items, dyes etc. are exempt from loot scaling so don't leave your hero nearby Impulsion What am i doing wrong?? I use the hero when i do this, i hav all the rite runes and weapons, but most of the time i cant kill the boss, he is left with a little bit of health. sumtimes i do kill him but how do i kill him all the time? :it's all about aggro and where you cast MoP. ··· Danny Does 17:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ty so much, changd the spot i kill at and i kill everytime, this build is amazing :much easier if you drop dolyak signet (isn't even needed to do the run) and put Finish Him! on. If the boss is still alive at the end you'll kill it easy.-- 13:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE A PROBLEM HERP HERP HERP HERP HERP HERP DERP? :Wtf? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Basically, turn caps lock off. Impulsion ::Self-abort, imo. ··· Danny Does 22:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Is by urals hammer rly neded cos when i go to orozar to take atack on jalis camp he dosent offer it can it be replaced or something? :Possibly Ebon Battle Standard of Honor. That would slow down the run a lot, though. Brandnew 12:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :You need BUH! to kill the boss, and it cannot be replaced. Ebon Battle Standard of Honour will not work as it will get interrupted due to it's casting time. Just go on wiki and find out how to get the correct skills Impulsion Problem with Adrenaline for some strange reason i have a problem with geting the whirlwind attack off, can anybody give me some surgestions? -- 13:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Wary Stance is used for the first 1.5 seconds of its duration to gain adrenaline. If you arent gaining 6 adrenaline in that time, ur just unlucky. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 14:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The raptor's use their attack skill when they reach you, and then just attack normally. Use Wary Stance whilst they are grouping around you not after they have all settles Impulsion Fast, but doesn't always kill the boss I'm an experienced raptor farmer with A/E (max Asura) and I recently made a W/N to try and farm them. It's definitely fast, however there are a couple things to consider compared to the A/E build. There is definitely a death percentage that is uncontrollable (e.g. rubber band lagging on a corner, getting killed just as the mob/Rekoff dies, getting a bad spawn where the raptors are too close etc.), I'd estimate at about ~5%. It's about 40% faster than A/E, but taking into consideration the death percentage, that moves it to about 30% faster, which is not bad, but not necessarily worthwhile considering the next issue. I did about 200 runs myself after I had gotten a good handle on the build, then spent nearly a week joining up with HM farmers that claimed "33+Boss" and "Expert Farmer". The same thing was observed over and over again, and the large amount of trials rules out personal ability or luck. That is, Rekoff dies less than half the time. Firstly, at least 32 nestlings need to be gathered to kill her, which is impossible on most runs because of the spawns, and then when the requisite number are gathered, Rekoff still doesn't necessarily die. The thing is, between increased drops, scrolls, and elite assassin tomes, I think it's safe to say Rekoff accounts for at least half of the income of this run, so the lack of efficiency in killing her detracts a lot from the overall quality. I'm not saying one build is better than the other, but it's definitely clear that the W/N's speed is offset by the death rate and the lack of boss kills that is absent from the A/E build.-- 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :it's about 400% faster than an A/E, actually. Also, besides lag, you should never die with this build, and you're just as likely to die in Shadow Form from lag, tbh. Also, once you figure out where to put Mark of Pain, you should be perfectly fine. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Rekoff only dies 50% of the time? You obviously don't have a good handle on the build if you can't kill her. It is not impossible to gather all the raptors. Out of the ~50 or so runs I've done this weekend, the only time I couldn't get all of them was when a group of raptors ran beside a single nestling, which happened maybe 3 times. The only con is rubberbanding, and that's a con in every farm build. --XArkantos 03:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::The only con is rubberbanding, and that's a con in every farm build '''that isn't discordway'.'' ···User_talk:Daññy 17:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well, my A/E build kills 30 raptors in about 1:20, while the fastest W/N run I've ever seen was 45-50 seconds, usually averaging out at 1:00, so that's not really 400% (and I don't really think it can be significantly faster than that considering run skills were used the whole time and it was a perfect run). I'm also not sure how you're aggroing all of the raptors since there's one that commonly spawns in the far exit of the cave that is impossible to get to unless you add another 8 seconds to the run (which would either make it inefficient, or kill you), and also the one that spawns exactly opposite from where you want to aggro Rekoff also adding another 5+ seconds to the run. And if it's the case that mark of pain must be positioned exactly correctly, do you mind telling me where?-- 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :What you do is drag the raptors against a wall or one of the large rocks once you are about to stop, getting them all to be behind you. This puts them all adjacent to the Broodmother, meaning MoP will hit her. Just letting them ball around you gets the hexed raptor and the Broodmother on opposite sides of you half the time. Toraen talk 05:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I'll try that, thanks.-- 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No matter what the spawn is it is possible to get all 33 raptors+boss before MoP runs out and kill them all. If you do it right, the boss will die EVERY time. I have to say it is simply a matter of personal skill, the W/N farmers you see are looking for leechers and hence are unlikely to have much experience. There is only one spawn that I consistently fail to do fully (I kill 32+boss not 33) and that is when there is a raptor that is standing in the near the boss but is not actually a part of the boss group, resulting in that raptor not getting aggroed. Note the A/E kills around 30 not 34 which is actually around 10-15% more drops per run as well as being faster. Also I have seen people complain that they cannot reach the shrine in time. With this build, which can be run on any profession you should be able to reach it almost every time: prof=x/A name="Build:Shrine Runner" shadow=12MeldDashEscapeMasterMindbenderAm Unstoppable!"OptionalOptional/build Can replace drunken master and mindbender with running skills for your profession, note: use shadow meld as a teleport you back -- Impulsion Tried it again using above advice, results were still consistent with what I've seen through hundreds of runs by myself and a dozen other runners. Rekoff remains at about 1/10 hp after the attack, even if all raptors are aggroed and bunched. It should also be of note that the fast kill rate of the raptors significantly lowers the amount and quality of the drops, using A/E build I usually get 5-6 drops, 1-2 of which are golds or purples. On average with the W/N build I get 1-2 drops, mostly saurian bones and assassin tomes at that. -- 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Link for my drop rate info. On the timestamps you can see the odd break I took as well as merch stops and the odd run where I didn't kill all 33+boss or died/lagged etc, but the fact is the vast majority of runs were successful. -- Impulsion Well personally IDK why Rekoff doesnt die some of the time, but saying an a/e run takes 1:20 is def. BS! I used to do, took me 2-3 times the time W/N takes. And i used a hero with shouts. Like all farms, this is inconsitant. One time i get a saurian but, a purple non max and a sin tome, next time i get a black dye and a leet sin tome, next time i get an SB and some junk, next time i get 4 golds and a tome. But this still makes way more cash than a/e, thats for sure. IMO quick kill doesnt reduce drop rate, just with A/e you get more junk. Plus, the Para speed you AND your leechers up I get my aggro broken from the raptors when doing this. :Do it in Hard Mode. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sometimes, my Whirlwind Attack gets interrupted and I die without killing anything. Is there any way to prevent this - perhaps it's a timing thing? Also, why do the W/N farmers look for leechers? Is there any advantage to having leechers? :You should post new questions at the bottom of the page (moved it to bottom of section for you), but to answer: You use Wary Stance to cover Whirlwind Attack from interrupts. Be sure to Activate WWA while Wary Stance is still up (Wary Stance should only be activated once the raptors have mostly balled). Also, I'm pretty sure there isn't a real advantage to leechers, so you don't really need them (and it can be a pain in the ass waiting for a group of them and getting them to all resign/zone on time). Gogo leecher debate drama. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:20, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, and thanks! Now my farming can continue uninterrupted. -- 20:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Sometimes the boss doesn't die because he's not close enough to the raptor with MoP. An easy way to fix this is to be very careful in how you aggro, or just take off Dolyak Signet and put Finish Him! on. Taking Dolyak Signet off makes absolutely no difference in the 500 or so runs I've done with and without it. 13:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Breaking + Disabling Ok So, 1. Im in hard mode but the raptors still break aggro. Should I be standing near them for a while to keep em interested or what? 2. Has disabling skills changed? because whenever i shift-click it doesnt disable and the hero page and game manual dont state how to disable hero skills 04:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :The mechanism for disabling skills has not changed but sometimes guild wars hero control panels can get a little sticky (I have had a few problems with it in the past). The best remedy is just to zone out of the area then try again. If it doesn't work then you may need to restart guild wars. I'm not sure as to why the raptors are breaking aggro, that shouldn't be happening. Just make sure you are in HM and try again, hopefully you will have better luck. -- Drah 04:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :They sometimes look like they are breaking, but they aren't. You need to run ahead and ignore what the ones already in your bubble are doing. Impulsion ::Just did some research, they will break aggro if you have both Fall back and Make haste on you. The Hackslasher 21:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::No, IMS stacks to 33% only... Impulsion ::::It's possible that there is a bug that makes it so that the raptors will break aggro if you have 2, 33% IMS active on you. -- Drah 21:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::There is. Life Guardian 21:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I encountered that bug when doing this farm. Just don't use Fall Back right before entering the cave and you'll be fine. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Point of running this? Well, yeah, I guess the title may sound offensive, but Im just trying to get info. I tried to compare W/N and sin and results are: drops: W/n - 4-5/1min (u kill them all at once and drop rate is terribly low), sin - 15+ drops in 1.5-2 mins(these are my times, I guess some ppl have better, some ppl have worse). Asura Points: W/n - 140/min=1.4k/10 min, sin speedbooker=3k/10 min(not to mention possible additonal drops from running). W/N is inferior in both ways - as item and asura farm but this build is freaking popular and I dont know why. 08:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm, maybe cos you can farm rep points for your warrior on your warrior? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 10:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::The main point of this build is that it's the fastest way to farm event weekend items--TahiriVeila 18:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::And because SF is going to be nerfed.--37er 21:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hero necro build didnt anny 1 think of a quikc "guide" for the hero of the necro, i found it pretty hard to give it an safe location that is in range vocal enduring mh hero? What I use on my hero is: Vocal was Sogolon + Enduring Harmony + "Make Haste!" (16 command, 12 resto). Zone -> Select Self (F) -> Force hero to cast 1, 2, 3 -> 33% speed boost until after aggroing rekoff. There is no need for the hero to walk to the cave, MH lasts very long with this build, around 45 seconds. does Enduring Harmony stack with Vocal Was Sogolon? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Illoyon ( ) 17:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC). :I don't think it does. I was wrong, it does. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:45, 4 December 2009 "Stand Your Ground" on the hero? Might want to throw "Stand Your Ground!" onto the hero and having him cast it before "can't touch this". It seems like the extra armor certainly doesn't hurt, and I've gotten good results so far-- I'm new to the build though. Fun build-- makes me miss the dervish shardbombing. 04:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :You already have Dolyak Signet, and armor doesn't stack past +24 (but one skill can take it past +24). I think there's a weird exception that somebody mentioned with "I Am Unstoppable!" but I've never tested that myself. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:09, 23 January 2010 (UTC) ::Ah never knew that-- good point. On a similar note, for people who find the boss sometimes has a tiny sliver of life left... you could put blazing finale and a superior leadership rune on your paragon. Then the chain would be Blazing Finale -> Make Haste -> Can't Touch This at the entrance to the cave. If you time it right, some of the shouts will wear off as you are in the middle of the group, and they will burn as well. Not exactly devastating, but may help clean up. It worked for me at least. I should also add that it looks cool :P 08:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I use "Stand Your Ground" on the hero and free up the dolyak signet spot. Also, I bring "You Move Like a Dwarf" instead of "Finish Him" for versatility with other professions. In addition, I hit a wary stance and mop deeper in the cave on some spawns. 00:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Note that FH is also a norn skill, so there's no reason to replace it for YMLaD for versatility. It's likely the most versatile one in the build :D--RaXsO 18:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, It would take too long to explain what I mean about YMLaD versatility with other professions. One example is to run A/W, hit YMLaD on first raptor hatchling, MoP it with hero, run heroes back, pick up the MoP'd hatchling on the loop back. Opens up lots of other things as well (can safely kite boss). :I agree that Stand Your Ground is a good skill to add to the hero's build, giving you room to replace Dolyak Signet. I'm currently testing possible skills. Endure Pain is good for beginners. For Great Justice helps power Whirlwind Attack very fast. Dzjudz 02:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Stacking two 33% speed boosts loses aggro in HM Just tested it with Mindbender (r10 asura) and Fall Back: nestlings lose aggro when both are active. Stop reverting. Dzjudz 21:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i never noticed that it still affects agro regardless of the speed. Sorry my bad. --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 21:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Np, my e-mail notification was going mental so I thought I'd settle it :). Dzjudz 21:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Wondering Im terrible at figuring out armor and shit but wouldnt full sentries be more usefull than full knights? Or do the sentries insigs not stack with Dolyak sig? --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 06:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :They would stack (they are considered part of your base armor, not bonus), and probably are better. I don't want to do math on it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:48, 22 March 2010 (UTC) ::Ive already done the math. They reduce damage by just over 12 as opposed to the knights which only reduces by 3. Assuming they they wouldnt completley loose viability as soon as you hit Dolyak sig, they would be much more usefull. --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 06:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) hint before you start farming zone in riven earth...zone back to rata sum...zone in riven earth again...now you will spawn next to the entrance of riven earth when you resign after a run (saves some time). 01:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Help with Solo I've been trying to solo farm this w/o the hero because I never got around to getting the Paragon heroes for my warrior. Can anyone post a recent vid of them soloing it?Elijah1210 21:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Better and easier to just get Hayda. Gadd's Encampment -> 2 easy quests -> voila! Dzjudz 21:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Speed Which is faster at farming unids or event items, this or the A/Mo Vaettir HM farmer? 04:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Raptors: 34 kills within 1 minute (you can consistently zone out with an /age of 0 minutes). Vaettir: 60 kills in more than 2 minutes (I haven't done it enough to have a consistent fast /age, but it will be more than twice the raptor time at least). Raptor farming includes a boss for elite tomes and scrolls. Dzjudz 12:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? Hey, I've been getting pretty decent with this build but there are occasionally sometimes when I use whirlwind attack, and nothing happens, then maybe 1 second later it whips out and nothing dies, they are usually left at around 80% health. At first I assumed I lagged but even if it was lag, wouldn't at least all the raptors die except for broodmother? and if it was an interrupt it never should have gone off at all right? Can somebody give me an explanation at least? Elijah1210 01:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think you waited too long so wary stance ran out, and whirlwind attack got interrupted. You were however still auto-attacking and when one gets through it damages all of them due to hundred blades Impulsion :Make sure you have a sword of 10 req or less.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I have his same problem, it's not whirlwind getting interrupted, the raptors are putting up Critical Defenses almost immediately as you Whirlwind so you lose 75% of the time... How do you get around that please, it's really bothering me. 02:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Blocking doesn't affect 100b damage. Life Guardian 02:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah you're right, my bad. So how do you get around the interruption then? 02:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've done hundreds of runs and have been interrupted literally under 5 times. As soon as you hit wary, mash whirlwind until it goes off. Another possible thing is that you are getting hit by a wild strike because you're not getting protector's up fast enough. Life Guardian 02:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Variant? So I noticed that you could easily fit 2 more heroes in to the team, for additional buffs and safety, so here's what I did. me: dropped a point from swordsmanship and put 2 in tactics, this makes wary stance and protector's defence longer. this makes the run a lot safer and easier to build up adrenaline. hero 1: same porogon as before hero 2: Dervish (16 mysticism): Watchful intervention. If for whatever reason you can't kill rekoff, are just bad at life or find yourself needing endure pain, here's your solution. hero 3: Ritualist: (16 spawning & 15 channeling OR 16 communing and 15 channeling): the 2 options here are splinter weapon or vital weapon. I like splinter weapon because it makes up for the swordsmanship you lost, but also adds additional MoP triggers. you NEED 16 channeling for this or else it won't last long enough all the time. And lets be honest, the animation from splinter + whirlwind+ HB+ WW is just badass. The alternative to splinter weapon is vital weapon, which can further increase your health if you're bad at life, thus making the run impossible to fail with 634 HP + watchful intervention. All this variant takes is an additional 2 keys to press when setting up shouts, and makes the run 9000x safer, gl with it. ▲ʞsıɯoʇɐ▲ 14:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hero can be greatly simplified The hero skillset is way too complex in the default arrangement. All you need is "Incoming" and "Make Haste". Incoming will IMS you up to the cave, then Make Haste will do the rest within the cave. I can do 60 runs an hour without even remotely coming close to dying (after I aggro all the raptors and get ready to combo, I can usually still withstand ~10 seconds of attack). You get the exact same result with a lot less microing. On another note, the main build should have Dolyak Signet and Endure Pain as mandatory skills (thus removing "Finish Him", and filling out the bar). If you combo at the right place with at least 32 raptors you get the Broodmother each time. :The extra skills on the paragon don't hurt, and they help people new to the build survive. As you get more experienced you can simply use less of them. Agreed on the warrior bar though. Feel free to move Finish Him into variants. Nvm, did it myself. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:59, 27 May 2010 (UTC) ::Why would you remove Finish Him? In the off chance that Rekoff doesn't die or you have just a couple too few nestlings aggrod, your build doesn't have a chance of killing him. Just switching the armor boost from your bar to the hero's (Stand Your Ground instead of Dolyak) gives you room for Finish Him, guaranteeing a boss kill. One mouse-click is 'a lot' microing now? Dzjudz 11:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::1 extra click/min is actually quite a lot, it adds up to hundreds or thousands of unnecessary clicks over a few days. Rekoff dies everytime if you combo correctly. To the OP: another change I would suggest is, in your instructions instead of going DS-->PD-->EP-->HB, it should just be DS-->PD-->EP, then HB-->BUH-->WS-->WA, that way the player doesn't accidentally attack and break aggro with HB. ::::He has a very good point. If the additional time needed to micro that skill takes approximately 1 second on average, and the average raptor run takes 1 minute, and you raptor farm for 15 hours a day, over a period of 20 years that's about 76 days of your life gone. If smoking 1 cigarette reduces your life span by 5 minutes, that's equivalent to smoking 109500 cigarettes. I conclude that by mainbaring Finish Him, you give people cancer. 02:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sadly i will still be playing 20 years for now so i guess im at risk. There's no previous family history however.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't forget that you actually have to cast Finish Him on Rekoff as well, which may add another 1-2 seconds on the run. If you combo Rekoff at the rock, or on the wall opposite to the rock, she dies each time. The FH variant adds an unnecessary 3 seconds on each run while only complicating matters. ::::::Don't forget that you actually only have to cast Finish Him on Rekoff when she doesn't die, in which case the current build cannot kill her off. 13:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Also, don't forgot that Dolyak Signet or Stand Your Ground are not necessary at all, and bringing them is a waste, so you might as well bring Finish Him! on the off chance that you don't get all the raptors. 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You should be auto running anyway so clicking another skill only requires more effort not time... And finish him wastes 0 seconds as opposed to anywhere from 1 second to a minute if rekoff lives and kills you before you get all of your drops. LordTaros 20:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh and Endure Pain is also unnecessary if you use a decent para hero, which would also require more clicks but as said above, auto running, so you shouldn't be adding more time to the run. LordTaros 20:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Protector's Defense? Why the hell is Protector's Defense on this build, it doesn't affect the caster. :Well good sir, it appears that you are absolutely retarded and have never run this build. Please get the stick out of your ass and gtfo. Life Guardian 18:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Go here, look at notes, read "The user is affected". Snap. --Frosty 20:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) +2 Strength rune needed? Why is +2 strength rune needed? cant it be +1? also you ll probably say sign your comments with 10:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) but i dont know what this means or how do i do it. :A minor rune should work, though major is listed because the extra duration on Dolyak and Endure makes the run easier. As for signing, you kind of just did it =P. Just put the 4 tildes at the end of each talk page post you make instead of in the middle. Tru...hardly 12:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) tnx for explanation :p 23:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) how to kill the boss After i've aggroed all the raptors i run to aggro the boss. Than i come back a little or turn around a rock to let the boss stay near the raptor with mark of pain, i use all the skills in sequence and all raptors die exept the boss that receive very low damage. Is this build still working or i'am doing something wrong? --Erebo85 17:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If the boss is receiveing little damage it is one of two things that is happening: 1) The boss is not adjcent to the MoP raptor. or 2) MoP has timed out (expired)on the raptor ie you are spending too much time rounding up the raptors. :Yes, this build is working fine .. I was having the same problem as you, then I noticed that MoP would drop if I ran around too much. Bottom line is to optimze the round up. --Precur 00:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're good at microing, you can bring a d/rt hero with watchful intervention + vital/splinter weapon, then replace endure pain with finish him! It'll raise your boss-kill rate dramatically--TahiriVeila 00:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Dolyak Signet can be dropped for "Finish Him!" if you take "Stand Your Ground!" on the P/Rt hero which is the way I went. Precur 00:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Shield why do you need a q9 strength shield if you don't hit the requirement anyway? 6+2=8 strength 02:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Must've been met in an old version of the build. You don't need 13 sword though (or even 12 sword), so you could swap points around to get the full armor from the shield. --Toraen 03:12, 12 November 2010 (UTC) :Might wanna edit that somewhere though 04:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) By Ural's hammer! ineffective: replacement suggestion Since the Dwarf shout doesn't help this build in any way anymore, i tried replacing it with signet of stamina, as well as replacing the dolayk signet with the Norn shout 'I am unstoppable' (longer duration, very similar effect). What do you think? Signet of stamina may be applied upon entering Riven Earth, it will stay on until the MoP bomb is triggered (after which all mobs should have died) making this run even easier. I chose I Am unstoppable over the Dolyak signet for the increased duration (assuming a decent rank) :no need for those skills lol... just do it with 2 mop. Demonic Sin Ex 03:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC)